Foul play
by Anniih
Summary: No le gusta ver a Arthur preocupado sobre todo por la isleña por una posible invasión germana. Debe hacer algo, como formar una "familia". Sí, quitarsela a Dinamarca. No puede creer que sea la hija de Arthur.  *USAxUK; Islas Vírgenes*


Al fin subo un fic! El puto fanfiction no me dejaba D: Ahora sí.

**Diclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz. El personaje Islas Vírgenes es de propiedad. (Hacía tiempo que no escribía nada de Amalia)

**Advertencia:** Ninguna. (Sacar el ladito 'oscuro' de Alfred)

**Mención Pareja: **USAxUK/AlfredxArthur.

**Dato:** Narrado durante la Primera Guerra Mundial.

* * *

**.Foul play.**

.

Llegan y no encuentran a nadie en la sala. Quizás es muy temprano o ellos son los atrasados. De todos modos no le gusta llegar ni unos minutos atrasado, más por la preocupación que le carcome.

Su mano es sacudida para que baje la mirada a la pequeña que lleva.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―pregunta surcando los labios.

―Quiero hacer pipí. ―contesta agarrándose de la camisa con la mano libre moviendo las piernas aguatando las ganas.

―_Okey_ ―Arthur baja la altura apuntando el corredor afuera de la sala soltándola―. Por ese pasillo, hasta el fondo, doblas a la derecha. Hay de hombres y de mujeres.

Amalia acierta con la cabeza teniendo a su iguana en ese lugar, despidiéndose en ir al baño.

―Ten cuidado y no demores. ―suena como orden y preocupación como cualquier adulto responsable en cuidar únicamente de una niña aparentemente de ocho años. Mientras la ve irse, decide entrar a la sala recorriéndola encontrando su lugar de asiento. Se queda ahí esperando a los demás que lleguen.

Bélgica y los hermanos Italia son los primeros en entrar saludando cordialmente por parte de la mujer, ya que Feliciano le tiene miedo al inglés escondiéndose detrás de su hermano mayor quien está igual pero más hablador e insultador.

―Ni-ni se te-te ocurra acercarte cejón, ma-maldición. ―sucede que hoy no pudo a insultar a nadie en la mañana sin contar a Italia del Norte.

Inglaterra ni siquiera los toma en cuenta.

Luego se van haciendo presentes Francia, ¿Canadá?, Japón, Rusia, Estados Unidos y entre más. Cada uno ordena sus cosas para debatir de la manera más civilizada del mundo. O sea que eso es imposible.

―Muy bien ―Alfred alza la voz desde adelante―. Veo que estamos todos, es hora de comenzar.

Pero en eso es interrumpido por la isleña entrando sin permiso yendo directamente al británico. Todos callan y miran preguntándose quien deja a una niñita entrar a una reunión de países. Padres despreocupados. Y como nadie dice nada, el estadounidense carraspea la garganta tomando cartas en el asunto.

―Pequeña, no puedes estar aquí. Ve con tus padres, ellos deben estar muy preocupados. ―intenta sonar lo menos molesto posible.

―_He is my mum_. ―responde estando de pie al lado de su tutor, señalándolo y sorprendiendo a todos.

―_What?_ ―pestañea sin creer y mira al mayor para confirmar― ¿Arthur?

―Sí, es cierto. ―lo confirma y comienzan los murmullos mientras hace sentar a la ojiazul en una silla aparte, por supuesto cerca de él.

―_Bonjour petite. _―Francis saluda con una sonrisa de lado estando a dos puestos alejado de "la" madre y de la hija.

Ella se toma algo de tiempo para contestar. ―_Bons jours._ ―rápidamente desvía la vista al frente. En eso, Arthur fulmina de reojo a Francis, este chasquea la lengua sin creer que aun tengan resentimiento después de tantos años.

―_Okey~_. ¿Ahora podemos comenzar? ―pregunta Estados Unidos posando su gaseosa en su puesto. Los demás le dan el consentimiento― Tengo algo que decir: ¡¿Francis, qué te sucede? ¡Arthur tiene que ir cada cinco segundo a salvarte el trasero!

― ¡No es como si me gustara! ―exclama ofendido el francés golpeando la mesa― ¡Además no pido su ayuda, no la necesito!

―Cada vez que voy a salvarte me dices que Ludwig te pateó hasta los huesos. ―informa Inglaterra bastante divertido bebiendo una taza de té y viendo la expresión de frustración del rubio de melena larga quien frunce el ceño hasta más no poder.

― ¡No es así, estúpido cejudo! ―tiene mucha frustración que jamás aceptará haber sido ayudado un millón de veces por el británico.

― ¡Claro que la necesitas! ―contradice― ¡Tu querido 'Plan XVII' nunca funcionó, _big idiot_! ¡¿Y quién tuvo que ir? ¡Yo, por supuesto!

― ¡Eso era parte de mi plan…! ¡Para frenar a Ludwig! ―la verdad no tiene idea que decir para defender su honra francesa, más bien, lo que queda de ella. Incluso piensa que es mejor quedarse en casa cocinando y cortejando a unas cuantas mujeres…y beber vino.

―Admítelo, no eres el mismo. ―continúa molestándolo siendo una excitación. Francia es débil después de haber peleado con Prusia, que al parecer es una gran marca en el peso del francés. Y esto hace ver al Reino Unido más potente que de costumbre yendo a salvarle el pellejo una y otra vez teniendo buenos resultados en detener el avance alemán, en su mayoría.

Definitivamente Francis no es el mismo. Gilbert le quitó toda la autoestima.

―Soy delicado, ¿de acuerdo? ―sin embargo no quiere admitir su debilidad por nada del mundo. Primero muerto y sepultado.

―Eres débil. ―contestan todos al unísono para que de una buena vez mire su realidad devastada.

― ¡No lo soy! ¡Sigo siendo fuerte! ―no mira su realidad devastada mordiendo un pañuelo como si su vida dependiera de él.

―Ve~. ―el italiano nortino anda en otra ladeando la cabeza a cada lado sin saber qué hacer, mientras a su lado, su hermano mayor babea por la belga.

La pequeña Amalia cruza los brazos sobre la mesa observando la discusión de adultos que no entiende mucho y le parece de lo más divertida. Debe agradecerle a su mamá por este día de paseo.

Estados Unidos da un extenso suspiro para enseguida coger el envase de bebida, metiendo la bombilla a la boca. Da un sorbo. Procede a seguir con los débiles.

―Bien…ni hablar de Iván, ¿verdad? ―Rusia también es uno más.

―No funcionó como lo tenía planeado ―con su tierna carita angelical y a la vez resentida responde―. Alemania me sorprendió, _da. _Sin contar a Prusia, fue…solo suerte ―está resentido―. _Kolkolkol._

Se les hace raro que el ruso haya fracasado con ese semblante tan aterrador. Quizás en algunas personas poseen una barrera o algo así, o simplemente él no tuvo un buen día. Hasta para Francia se le hace extraño recordando para aportar lo siguiente:

―Lo peor, que Gilbert se ríe en mi propia hermosa cara.

Hace unos días atrás:

― ¡Keseseseseses~! _Hallo _Francis ―la sonrisa del prusiano era de lo más llamativa y maldita como de costumbre deleitándose con los rasguños del rubio―. Veo que mi hermano West te ha dado otra paliza. ¡Keseseseseseses~! ―de verdad se divierte― Pobrecito de ti. Si vas a volver otra vez, te recomiendo que te coloques un trasero de hierro… ¡Aunque no funcione! ¡Jajajajajajaja~! ―luego calla― Si ves al ruso ese, dile que si quiere que le vuelva a patear el trasero. ¡Ajajajajajajajaja~!

Fin.

―Que humillación. ―y se pone a llorar sabiendo que el trasero de hierro no ayudará en frenar las patadas del alemán. Ese maldito golpea fuerte.

―Descuida Francis, no eres el único débil ―no es una muestra de apoyo proveniente del inglés, viene con burla―. No es así, ¿Feliciano y Lovino?

― ¡¿Qué intentas decir, maldición? ―Italia del Sur reacciona enseguida frunciendo el entrecejo, como si supieran por lo que han pasado en la guerra que no significa que él y su estúpido hermano menor sean unos debiluchos.

― ¡No pueden perder ante una mujer que lleva una sartén y un señorito que se dedique al piano! ―Arthur levanta la voz dándose cuenta que es imposible que perdieran ante una loca del mundo homosexual y uno que se dedica a tocar el piano llamando a todo el mundo "tonto".

― ¡Estaban siendo ayudados por ese macho-patatas, estúpido inglés pirata! _Che palle! _―realmente Romano no quiere admitirlo, ¿quién lo haría? Nadie.

― ¡Hey, no insultes a _mum_! ―para desconcierto de los aliados la niñita trigueña exclama defendiendo el honor de su tutor.

Lovino se enfada más. ¿Qué mierda se mete esa malcriada?

― ¡Esto no te incumbe niñita, maldición!

― ¡Si le incumbe! ―Inglaterra se antepone con la voz opacando la junta con el conocimiento que su isleña sí se encuentra metida en el tema, tanto que la trajo por cuidarla, ya no tiene confianza en dejarla sola en casa en el mar atlántico por una invasión germana.

El estadounidense traga sintiendo la tensión y que esto necesita una respiración urgente para seguir al solo ver el semblante del británico bastante molesto.

―De acuerdo ―y entonces lo decide―, creo que sería bueno tomarnos un receso. ―con lo propuesto, van saliendo de la sala con calma. En eso ve marcharse a Arthur cogiendo la mano de la trigueña quien estaba un tanto nerviosa cuando el mayor gritó. Se pregunta cómo es posible que tenga una hija. Dejando eso de lado, sale de las cuatro paredes con la idea de tomarse un café.

Ahora únicamente hay silencio rodando. Esperen…al parecer hay un fantasma…

No es un fantasma, es el canadiense sentando abrazando a su oso.

―Al final, nadie me escuchó.

― ¿Quién eres? ―Kumajirou levanta la cabeza observando a su dueño que no recuerda.

―Soy Canadá.

* * *

Apoya los labios en los bordes del vaso absorbiendo el café. Está tibio, a buena temperatura incorporando los sentidos sin dejar en tener en mente que de algún lugar ha visto a esa niñita, pero no recuerda. Tan mala memoria no puede tener.

Uhm. Presiona los ojos haciendo esfuerzo en recordarla. ¡Nada! Está completamente seguro que la ha visto. ¡Lo está! Le duele la cabeza, no es bueno seguir pensando, debe descansar para después al regresar a la reunión dé sus ideas que maravillaran a todos porque es el héroe. Desde su distancia en la entrada de la sede gira la cabeza hacia un lado encontrándose con las personas que tenía en mente. ¿Cosas de la vida? A lo mejor. ¿Cosas de la vida que ella tenga las cejas de Arthur? Pobrecita, debe sufrir.

¿Y por qué se queda mirando? Sonríe como el inglés se apoya en el árbol del jardín admirando con atención a la isleña jugando en el césped con la iguana. Se fija más notando que anda extraño. Muy extraño. No han discutido ni por una mosca. También debe tener cosas en la cabeza que lo desvían.

Cierra los parpados y piensa en acercarse y preguntar. Es lo mejor.

― ¿Qué te sucede Arthur? ―pregunta colocándose al lado del aludido sosteniendo el café― Estás raro hoy, ni ganas me dan para molestarte.

―Estoy preocupado, eso es todo. ―dice enseguida cruzándose de brazos sin dirigirle la verde mirada, no tiene ganas para soportar sus estupideces.

― ¿De qué? ―insiste― Si tienen al héroe para que ganemos.

― ¿Qué te dijo Kiku? ―no le importa si tienen al "héroe" cambiando solo un poco el tema, evadiendo parte de ella siguiendo en no perder la atención en Amalia quien yace a cuatro metros de distancia. Alfred se da cuenta de ello haciendo que nada sucede.

―Le dio un ultimátum, pero Ludwig se negó y~ ―suena cantarín buscando la manera de hacer más alegre el aire― negaciones con Yao con respecto a Taiwán.

―_I understand._ ―dice sin más volviendo a lo mismo.

De acuerdo, sucede algo raro atrapando al menor de pies a cabeza; inhalando la esencia de tener relación con la de ojos azules.

El silencio es incómodo únicamente para él. Se ajusta el puente de sus lentes y termina de beber el café. Respira profundo quitándose la curiosidad.

―Me sorprende que tengas una hija ―surca los lados de los labios haciendo que el mayor al fin le mire―. ¿Quién es el padre, lo conozco? ―hace que salga gracioso sin pensar que posiblemente exista la figura paternal.

―Dinamarca. ―contesta desconcertándolo.

― ¡¿Eh~? ―demasiado desconcertado con las ganas de exigir una buena explicación. ¿Arthur y Den? ¿Den y Arthur? ¡¿Ellos dos? ¡No~!

―No te asustes idiota ―sonríe de lado observando la expresión facial de terror de su antigua colonia―. Ella es un conjunto de islas, y la compartimos. Solo es eso, nada más.

―Menos mal ―siente un gran alivio―. Y… ¿Qué tiene ella con Francis? Si se puede saber. ―baja y sube los hombros solo por curiosidad cuando la menor correspondió el saludo del francés de manera fría y esquiva, además sin hacer pasar desapercibido la molestia de Inglaterra.

―Cosas del pasado que no te incumbe. ―no tiene por qué darle información sin tener nada que ver con Amalia. Y luego…silencio.

El menor decide romper…

―_Your daughter is cute._ Aunque tengas esas cejas. ―dice de la manera más él que puede hacer, sintiendo una molestia en el pecho con respecto a ella porque…es la hija de Arthur y de Den, no de Alfred ni de Arthur. Es una molestia. No todo en el mundo está a su favor.

―Estoy preocupado Alfred ―no toma atención en el comentario anterior mirando a la nada del jardín. El nombrado tenía razón, el mayor se comporta raro―. _Germany_ puede invadir a mi niña usándola como base naval ―no quiere imaginarse esas bases alemanas en las islas―. Den no sabe qué hacer al respecto y mucho menos si llega a ser invadido. ―baja la cabeza. Demonios, no sabe que mierda ocurrirse a pesar de ser de los más fuertes de los aliados ¡y no puede hacer nada! Es como quedar de brazos cruzados. Ni siquiera se encuentra en casa por andar peleando salvando traseros franceses buenos para nada.

La mirada azul se posa en él examinando, si tan solo pudiera ayudar… Claro que puede, es el héroe, pero…no sabe dónde vive esa niña. Le suena tan familiar. Necesita saber un poco más, solo un poco más.

― ¿Cuál es su nombre?

―Islas Occidentales Danesas, ¿por qué? ―le mira interrogante, tal vez sepa que la isleña vive cerca de su casa.

―_No, nothing._ ―miente. Ahora lo recuerda. Dinamarca intentó vendérsela hace unos cuantos años atrás y se negó en aceptarla, no tenía tiempo para cuidar a niñitas chicas consentidas y menos que sean azotadas por huracanes. No le llamaba la atención además de que Francis intervenía en que no deben venderla sin su consentimiento, ¿será esa la relación entre ellos dos? En este preciso momento las cosas cambian en su cabeza. Si compra a Amalia, pasará a ser de ambos, ¿no? Suena tentador, muy tentador. Mas es la protección de ella para que Arthur no sufra un ataque de madre preocupada. También el hecho que estarán más cerca, pero tiene el miedo que esa niña lo acepte. Vamos, como si le importara. El mundo le ofrece una oportunidad con la persona que le gusta y detesta a la vez, no puede desperdiciarla.

Sonríe. Estados Unidos tiene una idea para obtener a esa pequeña, quitársela de las manos de Dinamarca, y formar la verdadera _familia._

―Déjamelo a mí. ―dice entusiasmado dándose un golpecito en el pecho, que debe confiar en él. Hará todo posible para que la hija de Inglaterra no le pase nada malo.

― ¿Qué tienes planeado? ―le puede agradecer, no obstante los ojos del norteamericano no le hacen confiar. No le gusta. Siente que sus ideas son buenas y crueles, una mezcla que puede salir bien y mal. Conociendo la mentalidad de Alfred…

―Ya lo verás. Tú hija estará bien ―sigue sonriendo con su forma infantil―. Nos vemos.

Arthur intenta retenerlo pero ya se había ido. ¿Qué pasará con la reunión? Seguramente debe tomar el mando frente a todos los idiotas y mantener la vista en la danesa-británica. Hablando de ella… La observa detenidamente a distancia. ¿Qué tienes planeado Alfred?

* * *

En lo más oscuro de un cuarto, el danés empuña las manos aguantando las ganas de regalarle un golpe en el rostro estadounidense, maldiciendo la existencia del británico por abrir la boca. Comprende que esté preocupado, también lo está, ambos lo están, pero no tiene por qué contarle. Él puede remediar el asunto perfectamente solo.

Y Estados Unidos mantiene una sonrisa de lado como si hubiese ganado una batalla.

―Hazlo por ella. ¿No quieres que sufra, verdad?

―No te la entregaré ―que le aten de manos y pies y no se la entregará, no lo hará―. Hice negocios contigo y no la quisiste. ¿Por qué razón tendría que entregártela ahora? ―frunce el ceño porque ese sujeto de al frente se aprovecha del conflicto mundial.

―Ella es una zona estratégica para Ludwig ―habla con razonamiento―. También estoy preocupado, sobre todo por Arthur. Y vive cerca de mi casa.

―No lo haré. ―otra vez se niega. Aunque esté cerca de la casa del menor donde podrá tener más protección, ni así la entregará.

Alfred exhala por lo complicado que es, no le queda otra que presionarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón de que ya no puede cuidarla más.

―Si Alemania te invade, conquistaré tu territorio de la isla, Den ―y entonces ataca con la verdadera intención de instalarse sí o sí en las islas de la trigueña desconcertando y enrabiando más a Dinamarca―. Vamos, creo que es mejor que me la vendas antes que la conquiste. ¿Sabes que es la conquista, cierto? No suena muy lindo.

Maldito americano. Como le gustaría tener a Noruega al lado escuchando para que lo mate a golpes.

―Estás jugando sucio.

―Es estrategia.

Para formar una _familia_ con Arthur.

―Quiero la tutoría o ya sabes lo que sucederá.

.

* * *

**Datos**:

•**Plan XVII**: Estrategia militar francesa ofensiva en la Primera Guerra Mundial. El plan consistía en utilizar la fuerza bruta y una creencia mística en el espíritu de lucha francés [o sea violar a todos xD]. La pérdida de las provincias de Alsacia y Lorena ante el Imperio Alemán en 1871 había creado el sentimiento de revancha francés, siendo uno de los principales objetivos del Plan XVII recobrar dichas provincias. Cuatro ejércitos franceses avanzarían por ambos lados de Metz y de Thionville. Esto dejaba solamente un ejército para defender el norte de Francia, ya que los planificadores franceses estaban convencidos de que el Imperio Alemán no invadiría Francia a través de Bélgica, pues esto conduciría a la participación británica en el conflicto (Tratado de Londres). Desafortunadamente para Francia, los alemanes miraron el Tratado de Londres como "un papel inservible" (y pensaban que los británicos harían lo mismo) y aplicaron su Plan Schlieffen, creado para realizar un ataque a través de Bélgica y del norte de Francia para cercar París. Cuando la guerra estalló en 1914, la ejecución del Plan XVII terminó en un total fracaso. [Pobre Francis...]

•**Rusia:** Los ejércitos rusos eran enormes (8 millones de hombres en 1914). Pero la verdad era nefasta: el ejército zarista estaba compuesto principalmente por campesinos sin ninguna formación militar, mal armados y equipados; en suma, no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a los disciplinados germanos. El mando ruso era también mediocre. Los dos ejércitos se enfrentaron en la Batalla de Tannenberg (Prusia Oriental) del 26 al 30 de agosto de 1914, y después en la batalla de los lagos Masurianos del 6 al 15 de septiembre de 1914. Los rusos sufrieron flagrantes derrotas en los dos casos y fueron obligados a replegarse.

•**Italia:** En 1915, Italia se une a los Aliados y ataca a Austria. Sin embargo, una larga serie de ofensivas sobre el río Isonzo fracasa. En 1917, son los austro-húngaros, reforzados por tropas alemanas, los que baten duramente a los italianos en Caporetto. Este desastre casi saca a Italia de la guerra, pero el frente se estabiliza sobre el río Piave. [Pobres hermanitos~] [El Reino de Italia pertenecía a la Triple Alianza de 1882: Imperio Alemán, Imperio Austrohúngaro y Reino de Italia. En 1916 forma parte de la Triple Entente, por sus intereses y por la inconformidad que sentía al no tener garantías en la Triple Alianza. También le prometieron varios territorios con el Tratado de Londres que no fueron otorgados en la Conferencia de París, está es una razón por la que se unió al Eje (WW2)]

•**Japón:** El Imperio Japonés envió un ultimátum a Alemania, solicitándole la evacuación de Jiaozhou (noreste de China). Alemania se negó a cumplirlo, por lo que Japón entró en la guerra del lado de los aliados el 23 de agosto de 1914. Las tropas japonesas ocuparon las posesiones alemanas en las islas Carolinas y Marianas. En 1915, Japón presentó las Veintiuna exigencias a China que le obligaban a no alquilar ni ceder ningún territorio frente a Taiwán a ningún país, excepto a Japón. En 1919, China cedió los derechos comerciales de Mongolia Interior y Manchuria a Japón.

**Islas Vírgenes:**

•En negociaciones anteriores la isla Saint Croix quedó fuera de la negociación por su carencia de puertos naturales y debido a que en el contrato de compra-venta firmado entre Dinamarca y Francia en 1733, se estipulaba que la isla no podía ser vendida nuevamente sin el consentimiento del gobierno francés, ya que antes pertenecía a Francia. Pero después de huracanes y terremotos en las islas, Estados Unidos pierde el interés en comprarlas.

•Durante la fase de la guerra de submarinos en la Primera Guerra Mundial, Estados Unidos, temiendo una posible captura de las Islas Vírgenes por parte de Alemania para usarlas como base naval, presionó al Reino de Dinamarca para que vendiera este territorio. Temiendo que si Alemania invadiese Dinamarca, Estados Unidos conquistaría las islas. El país nórdico aceptó la oferta. [Estados Unidos consideraba las Indias Occidentales Danesas de gran importancia estratégica para impedir la presencia alemana en la zona. El traspaso fue llevado en secreto.]

.-.

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** Había hecho un drabble también, pero preferí dejar este por ser más largo y tener más diálogos. Hace rato que quería buscar un ladito oscuro de Alfred con respecto a Amalia, que si Den no se la entrega la conquistará si llega a ser invadido por Alemania. Tengo un drabble por ahí guardado es como la continuación de esto, algún día lo subiré.

En la Primera Guerra Mundial, Italia era igual de débil junto con Francia xD

Espero que les haya gustado, y sigo pensando que me faltó algo xD

¡Saludos!

Bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
